The Maker
by Galadas
Summary: A new Time Lord rises out of nothing. His name is the Maker, he has only one plan, to bring back the Master, who has always been his idol. He's going to be a great pain in the ass for the new Doctor.


_Since my Favorite Doctor died, and The Master died with him, I though. Hey, maybe It's time for a new timelord._  
Introducing to you:

**The Maker**

He was laying in a field of snow, the cold didn't bother him, probably because he wasn't conscious. He finally opened his eyes, widely. He sat up, there wasn't anything going through his mind, he was a zombie, mindless. But then thoughts came to him, first memories, than they became questions. One was bothering him in particular; What do I look like?

He looked around, the snow, always the snow, nothing but the snow. He started to walk, his feet were cold. He stared down at them, he was wearing a pair of old man shoes, which he didn't even like. Besides the ugly shoes he was wearing a long black coat, along with a tight pair of jeans. The jeans were to short, so he had grown. More questions entered his mind, it would scare any outsider. Where am I? Which year is this? What planet am I on? How do I look? What color does my hair have?

After walking for a few minutes he saw smoke rising at the horizon, it did him nothing. His face was still emotionless. Like he was wearing a mask.

He jumped aside when a truck's lights shined at his back.

Tuut!

He turned, seeing a man waving at him from the inside of the truck.

"Boy, get in! It's cold outside!"

He didn't wait long before opening the door of the truck and jumping in.

"You look cold!" The man said, he smiled widely. "Let me bring you to the next town."

He nodded, turning his face to the window. The man, he was human, that meant that he was on Earth. He didn't saw his face in the window, only the snow, the long fields of white powder. Snow flakes were dropping from heaven, heavens were he used to go around, but not anymore.

"What's your name?"

He turned back, in silent, he knew the answer, but he was taking a long while to answer. "John Maker."

It was not so far to the village, a ride of 10 minutes, he was silent the whole way. There was nothing he had to tell, or nothing he wanted to tell. In the village he stepped out of the truck, thanking the man for the ride, then watching the truck drive away. He was alone again, the village he was in only had one major shopping street, but it was abandoned. Only a few shops were open, and a few older people were walking around.

"Where's the clothing shop?" He asked an old lady, he needed new clothing, his feet were feeling the pain of the small size.

The old woman pointed at a small shop at the corner of the street.

He nodded and went on his way, into the clothing shop.

"What can I do for you?" The woman behind the checkout.

"Just looking around." He said, but in a flick of his eyes he could see the lovers look in her eyes.

He picked a few sweaters, shirts, vests, jeans and shoes, they weren't what he used to wear. He closed his eyes before showing up in front of the mirror, closing the blanks behind him. He wanted to see his face, his hair, his eyes, his nose, everything. He opened his eyes finally, it was scary, but he would survive, he had been through worse.

There it was, his new face. It was hard for him to describe, but he couldn't do it in silence.

"Blond hair?" The first thing that he saw. "I look like a girl!" He noticed his longer blond hair, straight, the upper part was a bit darker. The back part hung over his ears, like straws. The front part came until his eyes, if it was just a bit longer he wouldn't be able to see. He had a small nose, very small ears, two dark blue eyes. "Voice!" He was surprised, his voice sounded angelic. "Damn, I'm young. I could be my own child." He took his cheeks. "I'm pretty handsome." He smiled, a wonderful white smile. "Okay, lets try this." He put on some new clothes. A pair of black skinny jeans, a bit wide for him, because he was already very skinny. A gray blouse. A black tie, the blouse a bit open. A pair of black Allstars. He looked stunning. Last thing on his list, a hair cut.

He opened the blanks, put all the clothes he didn't like back and lay his old clothes on the counter. "The tie is 14,95, the pants 49,50, the shoes 20,95, the blouse 34,65." He talked amazingly fast, in such a small village they wouldn't use any modern technology yet. He turned his face, to the side where a a whole rack of jackets and coats were hanging. He walked there and took one of the coats, a long light brown one, put it on and walked back to the counter. "And a coat for 45,75. In total 165,80. Where should I pay."

The shopkeeper, the girl, stared at him with amazement. "Here." She said.

He paid and left the store. "New clothes, new face, new me." He smiled widely.

* * *

Two months later the same man walks into a secret underground network. Called Torchwood. He smiles openly.

"He's not the Doctor!" Jack Harkness is able to get the words out of his mouth. "Who are you?" He asks the man that just walked in.

He grins this time. "I'm the Maker."


End file.
